


Too Good to be True

by AliCat2600



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Sam Ships It, Sam officiates, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliCat2600/pseuds/AliCat2600
Summary: A short fic of a Destiel wedding, and Sammy officiates.





	

Dean stood in front of the wooden library table, moved to create a make shift alter. He wore a brand new suit with a sky blue tie. It wasn’t one of those monkey suits he used for cases. He wore a suit not tainted with nightmares but a brand new suit full of happiness and possibilities. This was a special occasion. Sam came up behind him and put a hand on his big brother’s shoulder. “You ok?” Sam asked dropping his hand. Sam also wore a suit but it was the one he used for investigations. Dean gave a slight nod and let out a shaky breath. He turned to look at his taller yet younger sibling. “I’ve dealt with every scary thing imaginable but this…” He shook his head, face plastered with fear. “I’ve never been this nervous.” He let out a small anxious laugh. Sam gave Dean a slight sympathetic look with a smile that told Dean he was being ridiculous. “You both want this, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Dean fidgeted with his hands. “I don’t feel like I deserve this. For years I never saw this kind of thing happening to me.” Dean couldn’t look at his brother while being so open with his feelings. “It was never in the cards, not with this life.” Sam noticed Dean’s eyes were glassy when he finally looked back at him. Sam sighed. “I understand completely Dean, but you found someone who understands the life. That is so rare for a hunter.” Dean gave another nod. Footsteps sounded in the library, the brothers looked up to the doorway and there stood Castiel. He wore his usual suit and trench coat but with a jade green tie. Dean loved the way Castiel looked in his usual outfit. It was comforting and beautiful. Their eyes lit up once they caught each others gaze, both men had the biggest smile on their face. Sam couldn’t help but envy these two and gave the most adoring look. Sam moved to the other side of the table as Cas made his way towards them. Cas stopped across from Dean. “Hello Dean.” Castiel said in his low voice. A blush spread across the older Winchesters face. Sam cleared his throat. “You ready?” He asked looking at Dean, he nodded then turned towards Cas also giving a nod to Sam. Picking up papers off the table, Sam began reading from a wedding ceremony script. Dean and Cas did everything Sam asked them to. Then, Sam finally said the words, “You may now kiss.” Deans heart pounded in his ears as Cas leaned in to kiss his new husband… KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. “Dean.” It was Sam. “Look, I know it’s hard but it’s been weeks. It’s time to come out of your room.” Dean wasn’t really listening to his brother, he was still trying to wake up when a wave of memories came flowing over him. Cas. Being stabbed with an angel blade and dying in Deans arms. All Dean could hear was Cas screaming his name as the blade penetrated him. Dean reached over to the night stand grabbing the bottle of whiskey and took a swig. He dropped the now empty bottle and hugged his pillow, tears filling his eyes. Once again Sam’s voice came from behind the door. “Dean. Please.” Sam begged. Tears rolled down Deans face. “Go away.” He said tiredly. Dean heard a sigh then footsteps leading away from his bedroom. He prayed to Cas even though he knew no one was listening. “I love you.” Dean said hoarsely. He put his face in the pillow as it soaked up the tears, letting the sadness of Castiel’s death consume him.


End file.
